The present disclosure is directed to audiovisual systems that are responsive to the operational-state of children's ride-on vehicles and children's ride-on vehicles having one or more of those systems. Examples of audiovisual systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,088,829; 6,959,094; 6,725,150; 6,416,381; 6,406,049; 6,356,185; 6,275,590; 6,250,987; 6,150,947; 5,835,605; 5,820,442; 5,702,283; 5,635,903; 5,314,372; 5,237,617; 5,195,920; 5,088,955; 5,045,016; 4,964,837; 4,949,068; 4,946,416; 4,932,913; 4,701,750; 4,291,877; U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006/0231303; 2005/0175186; and 2004/0170288; and European Patent No. 0446881. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.